


Ten Years

by Auduna_Druitt



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: And takes care of his roommate, Angst and Feels, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Leonard worries, M/M, Panic Attacks, Tarsus IV, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: It's been ten years since Tarsus and Jim is struggling. Leonard does everything he can to help him.





	Ten Years

Jim slept snuggled up in Leonard’s arms. He was still restless but just having a physical connection with someone seemed to alleviate some of restlessness. Around eight in the morning Leonard slipped from the bed and and padded quietly into the little kitchenette. Making himself a cup of coffee he set to work making breakfast for them both while still keeping an eye on Jim. 

The occasional whimper or whine coming from the blonde while he mixed the pancake batter. It was the startled yelp that drew his attention back to his roommate. Quickly setting the bowl down he rushed to the bed and gently shook the blonde awake. “Jim…Jim, It’s okay. It’s just a dream…”

Jim shook his head and threw his arms around Leonard, “It’s not a dream. It’s nightmare but it was real…It really happened…”

“It was and it did, but that was ten years ago Jim. You aren’t there anymore. You’re safe.”

Jim buried his face in Leonard’s shoulder and sniffled. Leonard held him and rocked him slightly while rubbing one hand over his back and holding the other hand on the back of Jim’s head. “I’m not going anywhere today. I’m staying right here with you.”

“But what about classes? What about the clinic?”

“Don’t you worry about that. I’m not gonna leave you alone today.”

“Thanks Bones.”

Leonard smiled, “Anytime kid.”

After a few minutes Jim pulled away and wiped his eyes. “I think I’m gonna take a shower,” he said quietly.

“I’ll be here if you need me.”

Jim nodded and slipped off the bed while Leonard went back to the kitchenette. He listened for the sound of the shower before throwing the bacon on the griddle and pouring a portion of batter into the little pan. He expected Jim to be out of the shower by the time breakfast was ready but he wasn’t. The water was still running. Putting the pancakes and bacon on their plates he set them on the desk before walking to the bathroom door and knocking lightly. “Jim? You okay in there?”

Jim didn’t answer.

Knocking a little harder he leaned closer to the door. “Jim? Are you okay?”

Again no reply.

“Jim, I’m gonna open the door okay?”

With no response or argument given he opened the door and stepped into the little bathroom they shared. The water was running in the shower, the door was open, and Jim was curled up in a ball in the corner of the shower still wearing his sweatpants and tshirt. Leonard reached in and turned the knob to turn the hot water off only the water pressure didn’t change. Reaching over he turned the knob for the cold water and shut it off. “Jim?”

The blonde shivered but didn’t move from his spot of the floor. Leonard stepped into the shower and carefully lifted his waterlogged roommate into his arms and deposited him on the closed toilet. “Jim you have two options. Either you change out of those wet clothes or I’ll do it for you. What’s it gonna be?”

Jim sniffled and slowly reached for the hem of his shirt with trembling hands. He peeled the wet fabric off and dropped it to the floor while Leonard turned and walked over to Jim’s closet. Pulling out a fresh pair of underwear and a clean pair of sweatpants he then crossed to his own closet and grabbed an old sweatshirt from his days at Ole Miss. When he returned to the bathroom Jim was standing in the middle of the room completely naked and shivering head to toe.

“Do you need help getting dressed?”

Jim sniffled again and gave a little nod. Kneeling in front of the blonde he tapped him on the ankle and he lifted his foot to step into his underwear. Once Leonard had pulled the underwear up Jim’s hips he repeated the actions for the sweatpants. Jim stood staring down at the floor and didn’t move or even flinch when Leonard pulled the sweatshirt over his head. “Arms Jim.”

Slowly he stuck his arms into the sleeves and looked up at the brunette. “Thanks…” he said quietly.

Leonard grabbed a towel and rubbed it on Jim’s hair in an attempt to get some of the water out. Tossing the towel aside after a minute he guided Jim to the little desk and sat him in the chair. “Eat, Jim.”

Looking down at the plate Jim picked up the fork and poked at his breakfast. For the next twenty minutes he poked at his pancakes until they were mush. He’d taken maybe two or three bites total and hadn’t lifted the fork to his mouth again. Leonard sighed and shook his head. “Jim, I know today is rough for you but you need to eat something.”

“Not hungry…” the blonde muttered as he dropped the fork onto the plate. 

“Fine. but you will eat something later and I really don’t want to have to force feed you.”

Jim slumped down in his chair and stared at the plate on the desk. Taking the plate from the desk Leonard threw the mushy pancakes into the bin and proceeded to wash the dishes. When he was done and turned around Jim was still sitting in the chair at the desk. “Go to bed Jim.”

When he didn’t move Leonard walked over and gently nudged him out of the chair and to his feet. Taking Jim over to his bed he laid him down and pulled the blanket up over him. “Try and sleep? Please?”

Curling up under the covers Jim settled into the bed. Leonard sat down at the desk and pulled out one of his books to study but not five minutes later he was setting it down again. Jim was sobbing quietly into his pillow. He’d never seen him like that before. Jim was always so strong and confident in everything and seeing him crumble like that…

His thought were interrupted by his comm chirping beside him. Picking it up he read the message displayed on the screen. 

_How is he doing? Need anything?_

_Chris_

Leonard looked over at the bed and sighed before tapping out a reply.

_It’s rough. Won’t eat. Can’t sleep. Barely functional. Not right now, but check back later?_

_Leonard_

Staring at the blonde he waited to see if Chris responded. He didn’t have to wait long.

_Will do. Thanks for helping him. He really needed a friend like you._

_Chris_

Setting his comm aside he stood and walked to the bed. He placed a hand on Jim’s shoulder, “Jim? Do you need anything? Something to help you sleep?”

Jim shook his head and pulled his knees up closer to his chest. Leonard sat on the edge of the bed and carefully laid down behind Jim. He barely fit on the bed with him but he did fit. He wrapped an arm around Jim and the blonde snuggled back into him. Jim sniffled a little and then quieted down as he drifted off to sleep.

Later that afternoon Leonard woke to find Jim’s arms wrapped tightly around him and his head resting on his chest. Leonard smiled to himself and ran a hand through Jim’s tangled blonde hair. He was afraid to get up. It was one thing when his daughter had a nightmare and slept the night in his bed but this…this was a whole other animal. Jim needed to sleep and Leonard was almost certain he would wake him if he tried to get up. Resigning himself to just lay in the bed he stared up at the ceiling and continued stroking Jim’s hair.

When Jim finally stirred beside him and opened his eyes he didn’t try to move away or get up. He snuggled up as close as he could get to Leonard. “My mom used to do that…” he said quietly after a few minutes.

“Do what?”

“My mom used to play with my hair like that.”

Leonard pulled his hand away, “Sorry.”

“She started doing that after…after Tarsus… It helped me calm down. I guess it still sort of has that effect.”

Leonard nodded, “You feeling like getting up? You need to eat something.”

“Not hungry.”

“Jim, you barely touched your dinner, you took maybe two bites of your breakfast, and it’s well past lunch now. You have to eat something, anything…”

Jim was silent for a few moments. “Chinese?”

“I’m not gonna leave you here alone so I’ll have it brought in. That okay?”

Jim nodded. Leonard shifted a little and Jim moved away from him so he could get out of the bed. Crossing the room Leonard picked up his comm to find a message from Chris.

_You two still okay? Is he talking? Has he eaten? Do you need help?_

_Chris_

The message was a couple hours old but there hadn’t been any follow up. 

_We’re okay. He’s talked some not been much but at least he’s speaking. He hasn’t eaten yet but that can be easily remedied. If you could send chinese over I’d greatly appreciate it. Jim requested it but I won’t leave him alone._

_Leonard_

Replacing the comm on the table he walked over the the little couch and sat down at one end against the arm, Jim slipped from the bed with a blanket draped over him and walked over to the couch. With a little help from Leonard Jim settled in and laid his head in the brunettes lap.

It took about twenty minutes before the door buzzed alerting them to the presence of someone at the door. Jim reluctantly let Leonard up to answer the door. Leonard had expected to see a random delivery guy but when the door slid open he was greeted by Chris Pike. “Afternoon Leonard.”

“Sir…I thought…”

“I was in the neighborhood so I thought I might as well drop in and bring it by myself. He okay? Don’t tell me he’s fine…how is he really?”

Leonard glanced around the partition at Jim sitting on the couch staring at a spot on the wall opposite him. “He’s okay given the circumstances. It was rough this morning but he’s gotten better as the day has progressed.”

“What happened this morning?”

“He didn’t eat more than two bites of his breakfast then he took a shower.”

“That doesn’t…”

“A freezing cold shower with his clothes on. And he took his shower from the far back corner…on the floor.”

Chris nodded. “I see.”

“He slept for a while and now he’s willing to eat. I just hope I can get him to eat more than he did for breakfast.”

Handing the bag of food to the young doctor Chris gave him a small smile. “If anyone can get him to eat it’ll be you.”

Leonard shook his head. “I hope so. I really hate seeing him like this.”

Chris reached a hand out and put it on Leonard’s shoulder. “Just be glad you didn’t see him ten years ago. I’ll never forget the way he looked at me when I found him. I’ll never forget that filthy little kid that was nothing but skin and bones.”

“Bones?” Jim called from his spot on the couch.

“Just a second Jim.”

“Call me if you need anything.”

Leonard nodded and smiled. “I will. Thanks again.”

The door slid shut as Chris turned and walked away. Leonard returned to his spot on the couch with the bag of food in hand. Jim pulled the blanket closer around him. “Something wrong?”

“Just reminding the delivery boy not to forget the fortune cookies next time.”

Jim almost cracked a smile as he reached for the box of rice. “You hate the cookies.”

Leonard shrugged. “Yeah, but you don’t.”

They ate their lunch in silence and after Leonard put the leftovers away Jim laid down with his head in his lap again. Jim slept off and on while Leonard studied and took notes from one of his books. When the sun started dipping down Leonard nudged Jim. “You should try to eat some more and get to bed.”

“Can I just eat leftovers for breakfast? I’m not that hungry.”

Leonard sighed and went over in his head just what Jim had eaten. “Yeah I guess. Just don’t skip any meals and promise me you’ll take a protein bar or something like that when you go to class?”

“Deal.” Jim said standing to his feet and walking to his bed. He stood beside the bed for a minute before turning around and looking at Leonard. “Ummm…Bones?”

“Yeah Jim?”

“Would you…if you don’t mind…that is…” His face turned red and he stared down at the floor.

Leonard shook his head and set the books aside before standing to his feet and walking over to Jim. “Lay down.”

Jim climbed in the bed and Leonard tucked the blanket in around him and laid down beside him. Jim snuggled up to Leonard and closed his eyes. “Thanks Bones.”

Smiling Leonard ran his hand through Jim’s hair. “I’m here for you kid.”   


End file.
